


The Bookstore

by capcarolsdanver



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/F, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 17:54:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20746331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capcarolsdanver/pseuds/capcarolsdanver
Summary: Request: Hello, still taking request? Can I please ask a Brie Larson/Reader fic, where reader has the biggest crush on Brie and works in a book store and Brie goes there and kinda falls for the reader? Hope you can write it, thanks.





	The Bookstore

**Author's Note:**

> Any feedback is appreciated!  
You can find all of my writing or come talk to me @capcarolsdanver on tumblr!  
Please do not repost my writing anywhere without my permission.

The first time Brie Larson enters the bookstore where you work you can’t believe your eyes. Of course, you immediately recognise her, but you also don’t want to come across as creepy, or have her think you’re just being nice because of her celebrity status. So you pretend you don’t know who she is and act polite and serve her, and the smile she gives you before she leaves has your heart melting.

You don’t expect her to come back after that first visit, so when she walks through the door again a few days later you have to admit you’re a little shocked. Especially when this time she stays to share some small talk with you before she smiles again and waves at you and goes on with her day.

Brie’s visits to the store quickly become a regular occurrence. You talk to each other a little more each time, and at a certain point you decide that you and Brie are possibly on your way to becoming actual friends. Though, you would never admit it to her, but you knew that if there was ever a possibility to be more than friends with Brie, you would without a doubt jump at the chance.

You generally wear a name tag, and the first time Brie speaks you name when she’s leaving one day your heart almost leaps out of your chest. There’s just something about the way your name sounds coming from her mouth.

You can tell pretty easily that Brie is purposefully holding off on telling you her name, but you let it slide. You knew before even meeting her that Brie is a very private person, and you figure she’s keeping her name from you to protect that privacy.

One day, a particularly nice day out, you arrive for your shift in the morning and decide to leave the door open. When you go to make yourself a cup of coffee and the coffee machine makes a whirring noise before completely shutting down, though, you quickly decide that it wasn’t in fact a nice day.

When Brie walks in through the open door a couple hours later, you’re still sitting behind the counter sulking about your lack of coffee.

“Y/N, hey!” She greets you brightly, making her way over to you. She takes a sip of her own coffee and you can’t help but shoot a glare at the cup in her hand. Brie notices your glare and slowly lowers the cup from her lips. “Is there a reason why you’re glaring at my coffee or do you really just hate caffeine that much?”

Your eyes move from the cup to Brie and she has to purse her lips to avoid bursting into laughter. “No, that’s the problem. I love caffeine too much.” Brie tilts her head at you in confusion and you sigh. “The coffee machine died this morning. Which means that now I’m dying.” Brie stifles a laugh at you.

“That’s pretty dramatic, don’t you think?” She watches you in amusement as the frown on your face deepens and you scowl at her. She lifts her coffee back up towards her lips but you quickly reach out and take it from her, her amusement turning into shock. “Hey!” She tries to reach out for her coffee but you hold it out of her reach.

“See, you don’t like it when you can’t have coffee either!” Brie chuckles at you and gives up on reaching for her coffee, leaning against the counter in between the two of you.

“Okay, you have a point. What’s your order then?” Your frown lessens and you bring your hand that’s holding Brie’s coffee back to hold it in front of you.

“What?”

“Your coffee order. I’ll go get you one, seeing as you’re dying without it.” Brie offers you a teasing smirk and you let her take her coffee back from your hand.

“You don’t have to do that,” you say, your tone softening.

“Please, I insist.” Brie smiles at you and you internally swoon, eventually telling her how you like your coffee and watching her leave to go get it for you.

Brie starts making a habit of bringing you a coffee every time she shows up. It makes you happy how natural it all seems. Most the time Brie doesn’t even buy any books when she comes in anymore, usually talking to you or just letting the two of you enjoy the comfortable silence together while you work and she reads.

“Alright, I think I’m gonna head home,” Brie says one day, waving goodbye to you and pushing the door open to leave. You’re checking some stock levels on the computer in front of you, but you look up when you realise Brie has paused on her way out.

“Everything okay?” You ask.

“Yeah.” She hesitates, moving to take a step forward before rethinking her decision and stepping back again. You lean over the counter to look out the window to where her eyes are focused and notice a man standing in the street opposite the bookstore aiming a camera towards Brie.

You don’t know where the sudden need to protect Brie comes from, but you step around the counter and move towards her.

“Brie.” Her head immediately snaps in your direction, her eyes widening a little. “You know you’re welcome to stay here as long as you want, right? At least until he’s gone.” You gesture towards the paparazzo.

Brie takes a second before she lets out a breath, her tense shoulders relaxing and a grateful smile making its way to her face. She steps all the way back into the store and shuts the door.

“Thank you.”

“Of course. Make yourself at home. With the amount of time you spend here it’s basically your second home by now, anyway.” Brie laughs and when she stops she keeps her eyes on you, a soft expression taking over her features.

“I really appreciate it, Y/N.” She places her hand on your arm and you nod at her, clearing your throat in an attempt to distract from the blush forming on your cheeks. Brie makes herself comfortable on one of the couches in the store, making sure to sit on one that was out of sight of the window.

You try to make yourself busy while Brie grabs a book out of her bag and starts reading. You swear you can feel her eyes on you every few moments, and after a few minutes Brie shuts her book, breaking the silence and making you look up at her. She holds your gaze, her eyes soft and curious.

“So you know who I am, huh?” Confusion crosses your face before you realise that, yeah, you definitely had used her name earlier without even being aware of it. You lose your words for a moment before sheepishly nodding at Brie.

“Yeah, I do.” You can’t quite read her expression, so you keep talking. “I just never wanted you to think I was some creep who was just being nice to you because you’re a celebrity or anything. I hope you still think of this place as a safe place where you can just be yourself without having to worry about people like that watching your every move.” You gesture out the window towards the man who’s still standing on the other side of the street.

“No, it doesn’t change my feelings about anything at all,” Brie says before she smiles at you. “In fact, I think it makes me feel even more comfortable here.”

“Really?” Brie nods and you breathe sigh of relief. You had kind of worried that maybe you made the wrong decision by keeping it to yourself that you knew who Brie was this whole time, but thankfully she calmed your fears pretty quickly.

“Yeah. I mean, you knew who I was this whole time but you still treated me just like any other person. You never once made me feel uncomfortable. Do you know how many people try to use me for my fame?”

“I can’t even imagine.” Your lips pull into a sad smile.

“Yeah, it gets pretty hard to figure out who actually wants to be around you for the right reasons sometimes. I’m glad you never tried to take advantage of me like that.”

“I would never do that.” Brie nods at you and smiles brightly.

“Yeah, I know.”

After you and Brie continue talking for a little while, you peak out of the window and thankfully see no sign of the paparazzo. Brie stands to leave, pulling you into a quick hug with another thank you before she walks out.

You’re incredibly glad when Brie continues to visit the store. It’s almost like a weight has been visibly lifted from her shoulders now that she is able to completely be herself around you. She laughs more, which you obviously love, and you both open up a bit more about yourselves.

One morning, Brie walks in with a bright smile on her face and one coffee cup in her hand. You furrow your brow in confusion a little when she places it on the counter in front of you.

“Thanks. You’re not having one?”

“No, I actually have to go. But I still wanted to bring you your coffee.” The smile doesn’t leave her face and it takes everything in you not to tell her how adorable she is right now.

“You didn’t have to do that, Brie.”

“I know. But I kinda wanted to ask you something and I thought this would be the best time so I can run away if I make things awkward.” She lets out a nervous chuckle which in turn makes you feel nervous.

“What is it?”

“Uh, well I’ve obviously been coming in here for a while now and I’ve really enjoyed getting to know you. To be honest, I stopped coming here for the books a while ago.” Her gaze up until now had firmly been focused on the counter, but now she looks up and meets your eyes. “I’ve had feelings for you for a lot of that time, Y/N.”

To say you’re shocked is an understatement. Your heart pounds in your chest and you’re speechless for a second as Brie watches you.

“Wait, really?! You have feelings for me?” You manage to ask incredulously.

“Don’t act like it’s totally unbelievable,”Brie lightly laughs. “I think you’re one of the most amazing people I’ve met.”

You’re completely flustered and not entirely sure how to handle yourself. Of course, you had a crush on Brie from practically the moment your eyes met hers, and those feelings had only grown the more you’d gotten to know her. But the thought of Brie feeling the same way seemed so farfetched to you that you never even imagined that this situation could happen.

“Woah. Uh. Brie, I-“ You stutter out before Brie interrupts you, tentatively placing her hand on top of yours on the counter.

“Hey. You don’t have to say anything right now. And if you don’t feel the same way the that’s totally fine.” Brie’s smile falters slightly at that possibility. “If you do though, then my number is on your coffee cup. Let me know if you want to actually have coffee together outside of this store.”

She seems to find enough confidence to offer you a cheeky wink before she turns and walks out, leaving you standing there still in complete shock. You let out a disbelieving laugh and pick up the cup, turning it and seeing Brie’s phone number written on the side with a little smiley face next to it.

It doesn’t take you very long at all after that before you’re entering her number into your phone and sending her a text to organise a time for your coffee date.


End file.
